True Colors
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: Blaine has kept his secret from Kurt for too long. Abused!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There's something Blaine hasn't told Kurt, but one day it becomes too big of a secret for him to keep. Blaine may be kinda OOC because this is my first Klaine fic. Abused!Blaine Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**True Colors**

**Chapter 1**

Blaine let out a choked sob as he continued driving towards the Hummel-Hudsons' house. Tonight had been bad; really bad. He could still feel his cheek and ribs groaning with pain from the blows he'd received from his father. All he wanted now was to cuddle up in Kurt's arms, hear Kurt's voice, kiss Kurt's lips, and just sob into Kurt's chest. Tears blurred his vision as he blindly continued down the road that took him closer and closer to his boyfriend.

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

Kurt smiled to himself. He was home alone for the evening. His dad and Carole were working late tonight, and Finn was hanging out with Puck. So he had the house all to himself, and at the moment, he was considering to text his wonderful boyfriend when suddenly there was a frantic knock on his front door.

He skipped-yes, _skipped-_to the door and opened it. As soon as he saw Blaine standing there, though, covered in blood and bruises, his smile faded, and his already pale face grew paler.

"Honey…Blaine…wha-what happened?" Kurt's voice trembled.

Instantly Blaine fell into his arms, almost knocking him to the floor.

"K-K-Kurt, c-could you p-please j-just h-hold m-me?" Blaine sobbed.

"Shh, yes of course, Blaine!" Kurt replied, holding him tightly.

They stood in the doorway for the longest time; Blaine sobbing, and Kurt doing his best to try and comfort him.

When Blaine had calmed down enough to actually breathe properly, Kurt led him down to his room and placed him on the bed.

"Just wait here, honey, I'll be back," he said, hurrying into the bathroom to grab some peroxide and a few Band-Aids as well as a wash cloth.

Quietly, Kurt worked at cleaning off Blaine's face and doing whatever he could to make him feel better. Finally, he sat on the edge of the bed next to Blaine.

"Tell me what happened to you, baby?" he whispered, trying desperately to keep tears out of his own eyes.

"M-my dad found out I was dating you, and he flipped. Oh my god, Kurt, he was _so angry," _Blaine's voice trembled.

"But, I thought you told me he was okay with you being gay," Kurt looked confused.

Blaine slowly looked up at him. "Please don't be angry with me, Kurt, but I-I lied to you," Blaine looked down, ashamed.

"Oh, honey, why didn't you tell me he wasn't okay with it? I'm not mad, I swear!"

"B-because if I h-had, y-you would've f-found out about th-this," Blaine sobbed again. "It-it's never been this bad before, though,"

"This isn't the first time?" Kurt asked, astonished.

"No, but it's one of the worst," Blaine sniffed.

"Oh, Blaine, what about your mom?" Kurt asked.

"She always told me…she always s-said I w-was a m-mistake, th-that sh-she n-never m-m-meant t-to h-have m-me-" Blaine began to sob again, harder this time.

Kurt only knew one thing to do at that moment, so he immediately began singing.

_You with the sad eyes  
>Don't be discouraged<br>Oh I realize  
>It's hard to take courage<br>In a world full of people  
>You can lose sight of it all<br>And the darkness inside you  
>Can make you feel so small<em>

He felt Blaine begin to calm down just a bit, and he continued.

_But I see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors<br>True colors are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow<em>

_Show me a smile then,  
>Don't be unhappy, can't remember<br>When I last saw you laughing  
>If this world makes you crazy<br>And you've taken all you can bear  
>You call me up<br>Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors<br>True colors are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow<em>

_(When I last saw you laughing)  
>If this world makes you crazy<br>And you've taken all you can bear  
>You call me up <em>

_Because you know I'll be there_

Blaine began to join in.

_And I'll see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors  
>True colors<br>True colors  
>Shining through<em>

_I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors<br>True colors are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow<br>_

After the last word, they both leaned in to kiss each other.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, honey. I love you, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine replied, cuddling up close to his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK only one review…but because I love you so much, amillionyears, here's the second chapter for you to enjoy. Sorry it took so long I've been sick with strep throat plus my schedule's been tight. Sorry if the beginning seems a little rushed; I kinda wanted to get to some more Blangst. I know; I'm evil. Deal with it.**

**Chapter 2**

When Carole and Burt came home, Kurt quickly explained the situation to them and was about to beg that Blaine stay here when his father caught him off.

"I'm not letting him go back to that house, Kurt, don't worry about that. And before you ask, yes, he can sleep with you in your room. But no funny stuff; understand?"

Kurt sighed in relief. "Thanks dad."

"Don't mention it."

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

"Goodnight, honey,"

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine replied, curling up close to his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled and instantly fell asleep.

It was only a good four hours later when he was awoken to the sounds of moaning and whimpering.

"Blaine!" he called quietly.

"No, p-please no-"

"Shh, Blaine, honey, it's only a nightmare. Wake up," Kurt said soothingly as he rubbed his hand along Blaine's cheek.

Blaine gasped and shot up, as soon as he saw Kurt, he sunk into his arms.

"Blaine? Are you ok?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head and nuzzled up deeper into Kurt's silky pajamas.

"Ok, sweetheart, it's ok. We'll just snuggle," Kurt rambled on meaninglessly, trying to calm his hagridden boyfriend down.

Just listening to Kurt's voice was enough to calm Blaine down.

"Shh, you're ok," Kurt placed a loving kiss on his boyfriend's head.

Blaine eventually fell asleep listening to Kurt's wonderful, sweet, gentle voice and in his wonderful, sweet, gentle arms.

**A/N: Aww ain't it cute?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the delay; I've been sick. This chapter is ridiculously fluffy. Me loves it!**

**Chapter 3**

When Blaine woke up the next day, he found himself in Kurt's room, and in Kurt's arms. He snuggled up as close as he could get to his boyfriend, nuzzling his head into his chest.

"Mmm, Blaaaiiiine," Kurt groaned in exhaustion. "You're a cuddle monster!"

"Does that mean you don't want me to cuddle you to your death?" Blaine asked, blinking innocently at his beautiful boyfriend.

Kurt cracked open one bleary eye and gave Blaine 'The Look.' "Exactly," he mumbled sleepily before closing his eyes again.

Blaine chuckled. He loved waking Kurt up early in the mornings on weekends whenever he spent the night. The looks that Kurt gave him were just too damn cute.

"Hush," Kurt moaned. "You're interrupting my beauty sleep."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's nine AM, Kurt," he replied, amused at his boyfriend's antics.

"Definitely too early for any sane person to be awake," Kurt replied.

"You're cute," Blaine said, kissing him on the lips.

"Why are you so mean to me? Why can't you just let me sleep?" Kurt asked, only half-joking.

"Because I'm an evil boyfriend who likes to wake you up early," Blaine replied, smirking.

"What will it take for you to leave me alone until at least eleven o'clock?'' Kurt asked, knowing he'd lost this battle.

"A kiss, and some cuddles,' Blaine replied.

"Ugh, fine," Kurt replied, kissing his boyfriend and then lying down on his chest. "You make a nice pillow," he mumbled before falling back asleep.

Blaine threw his face into a pillow to muffle his laughter.

"Blaine, you promised you'd shut up," Kurt said, glaring accusingly at Blaine.

"Sorry," Blaine said, still trying to contain his laughter. "You're just too adorable!"

Kurt gazed at him for a moment, and then suddenly a pillow was being thrown in Blaine's face.

"Now let me sleep," the smaller boy said, smiling in satisfaction when Blaine finally heeded him.

Two hours later, Blaine was thinking of ways to wake up Kurt and get revenge for the pillow thrown in his face earlier. He smirked and then carefully sat up on his side of the bed. He leaned in very close to Kurt and poked his nose while practically screaming, "KURT WAKE UP YOU MISSED SCHOOL!"

"What?" Kurt bolted up and fought to untangle himself from the sheets, promptly falling off the bed with them and landing in a heap on the ground.

"You ok?" Blaine asked, smiling as he leaned over the bed.

Kurt glared at him. "Not funny," he said. "I probably have wrinkles in my PJs now,"

Blaine was laughing ridiculously hard.

"Do I need to throw another pillow at you?" Kurt asked, grabbing a pillow and raising it threateningly over Blaine's head, a smirk plastered to his face.

Blaine gasped in mock horror. "No, Kurt, please! I promise I'll be good; just don't hurt me with your big scary pillow!"

They were both laughing now as Kurt fell back onto the bed, pinning Blaine down. "Kiss me?"

Blaine obliged.

"I love you, Blaine, but if you ever do that again, I'll have to tickle you," Kurt explained matter-of-factly.

"Yes, sir," Blaine said, saluting him.

Kurt snorted. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: What did I tell you? Ridiculously fluffy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Loving all the nice reviews I got last chapter. Ya'll are amazing. This chapter won't be as fluffy as the last one, but it's still cute cause you guys get to see the Klaine cuddles! Yay! But it's brutal too. Oh how I hate writing Blaine's dad...**

**Chapter 4**

Blaine was abruptly slammed back into reality by the sound of his phone buzzing. He leaned over, checking the messages.

_From: Dad_

_Hey fag! Hope you're having fun fucking your faggot boyfriend. Don't even think of coming back to this house. Your mom and I don't allow fags here and you know it!_

Blaine bit his lip and quickly erased the message, not wanting Kurt to ever have to lay eyes on it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt said, sensing the change in Blaine's mood.

"Nothing," Blaine replied, hitching on a painfully fake smile and blinking back the tears in his eyes.

Kurt sighed, instantly pulling his boyfriend into his arms. "Shh," he whispered. "It's okay, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head. "I-I'm so s-sorry, K-Kurt," he sniffed as the tears leaked out.

"For what, honey?" Kurt asked, shushing Blaine again and rubbing his back gently.

"F-for wh-what m-my d-dad s-said a-about y-you," Blaine replied.

Realization clicked in Kurt's mind. Blaine must've gotten a rather hateful text message from his dad condemning both boys to hell. "Oh, Blaine, it's not your fault," he placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's head and continued trying to instill comfort in him.

"Y-yes i-it i-is," Blaine sobbed wretchedly. "I-I sh-should've s-stood u-up f-for y-you! I-I sh-shouldn't've l-let h-him s-say th-those th-th-things a-a-ab-about y-you, K-Kurt," Blaine's sobs were getting more uncontrollable as guilt washed over him. He was supposed to be the strong one. He was supposed to protect Kurt from anyone and everyone. He shouldn't've let his dad get away with that. But no, he had. Because he wa a coward. A stupid, horrible, awful, gay faggot of a coward who was too afraid too stand up for himself and his wonderful boyfriend!

"You're not any of those things, Blaine!" Kurt hissed, shocked that Blaine could think such horrible things about himself. Had his father drilled that into his head over and over again? Was that really what he thought of himelf?

Blaine mentally cursed himself for thinking aloud like that. He was such a burden to everyone. He had no clue why anyone as sweet and kind and wonderful as Kurt would want...well, someone like _him._ "Yes I am," he whispered. "I'm not corageous like I pretend to be, Kurt. I'm a coward. A fucking coward!"

"Stop saying that about yourself!" Kurt screamed, tears prickling in his eyes. He hated Blaine's dad at the moment. What kind of father did this to their own flesh and blood? What kind of father would reduce their own child to tears and pain and not even care?

_You see? You see what you've done? You made Kurt upset! God, can you do __**anything **__right? _Blaine mentally punished himself.

Kurt, seeing the look of pure self-hatred on Blaine's face, instantly tried to control his emotions. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm mad at your dad, not you," he said, gently pulling Blaine into his arms again and giving him a swift kiss on top of the head. "I love you."

"L-love y-you t-too," Blaine replied, nuzzling up close to Kurt. No one had ever loved him before. Kurt was the only one, but Blaine was constantly afraid of messing up and losing the one peron in his life that he completely trusted.

"Shh," Kurt whispered. "Just relax, honey. I've got you and I won't ever let you go."

"Y-you're a-amazing," Blaine sniffed, burying his head into Kurt's chest.

"And you're beautiful," Kurt smiled, leaving another loving kiss on top of Blaine's head.

They sat there in silence for the longest time, until Blaine had finally calmed down.

**A/N: Aww, Klaine cuddles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes Livi, they were in Kurt's room. I'm glad that you had fun stalking them. I'm sure they would've loved to know that. XD! More Blangst/Klangst...I still hate Blaine's dad.**

**Chapter 5**

"Are you ok, honey?" Kurt whispered softly as he looked down at his boyfriend.

Blaine nodded. "I-I'm sorry, Kurt," he sighed.

"For what, honey?" Kurt asked as Blaine made himself comfy on Kurt' bed.

"For freaking out on you and getting your pajamas all messed up," Blaine mumbled, looking away.

"Honey, you are much more important to me than some silly old designer pajamas," Kurt smiled as he lay back down in bed, wrapping his arm around Blaine.

"I-I am?" Blaine asked, looking suprised.

Kurt's heart broke all over again and once again he felt like giving Blaine's father a little 'talk.'

"Of course you are, Blaine," he replied, kissing his boyfriend gently on the lips.

"I've never been important before," Blaine whispered thoughtfully. "It feels kinda nice. You know, that you think _I'm _important."

Kurt was gaping open-mouthed at him. He couldn't find words to describe just how angry and upset he was at that moment. "Listen to me, Blaine," he growled, his words coming out harsher than he'd intended, "You are _very, __**very **_important. Do you understand?"

Blaine was trapped under Kurt's fierce gaze, and instantly he bit his lip as he looked fearfully up at a very frightening looking Kurt Hummel, who had pulled himself up into a sitting position. He nodded quickly, not quite remembering what they'd been talking about only moments ago, but just wanting Kurt to stop looking at him like that.

Kurt saw the look that Blaine was giving him, and instantly tried to calm down. "Blaine, honey?" he whispered, reaching out to brush his fingers across Blaine's face.

Blaine flinched away from Kurt's grip, still locking eyes with Kurt. To anyone else, it would look like Kurt was trying to comfort him, but to Blaine, Kurt was transforming into someone he very much feared; his dad.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was as soothing as he could make it. He hoped he could pull his boyfriend out of whatever nightmarish memory he'd gotten caught in.

Blaine could feel his breath coming in short gasps as he was pulled back into a flashback of several weeks ago.

_"Fag!"_

_Blaine sighed, getting up from his desk, where he'd been working on extra homework he'd gotten for the weekend._

_"Dad, could you not call me tha-?"_

_"Shut up!" hi father screamed, swinging a fist at him._

_Oh shit! Blaine thought to himself as he managed to avoid the fist. His father had been drinking again. This night was bad, he could already tell._

_"YOU'RE A GOOD FOR NOTHING FAG! YOU DON'T SPEAK UNLESS I TELL YOU TOO!" his father screamed, lunging at him and punching him over and over again._

_"P-Please d-dad! N-no! I-I P-promise I-I'll b-be g-good! J-just d-don't! P-Please! N-Not t-tonight! DADDY!" Blaine sobbed as the blow came harder._

_"STOP CRYING, FAG!" _

_Four hours later. Four gruesome hours later. Blaine was lying on the floor, whimpering softly and quivering. He wished Kurt was there. He needed him. He crawled-literally crawled-up to his room, fell into his bed, and texted Kurt._

_From: Blaine_

_Hey baby! How are you? :)_

_While he had texted Kurt, pretending to be happy and cheerful, he'd also been trying to keep tears from getting on his phone._

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed. He was panicking. Blaine had all of the sudden began to scream, whimper, and sob and was completely unresponsive to Kurt. "Blaine, PLEASE!"

Blaine looked up, the flashback fading as he looked up at Kurt. "Kurt?" he asked shakily.

Kurt instantly threw himself onto Blaine. "Oh my god, Blaine! Don't scare me like that!" he squeaked, his voice more high-pitched than ever.

"Oh my god, Kurt! I'm so sorry!" Blaine replied, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"N-no, I-_I'm_ s-sorry for s-scaring y-you," Kurt sniffed as he held onto Blaine.

"No, I got lost in the past for a second there. Don't be scared, Kurt," Blaine said. He could hear Kurt's heart pounding as he gently began to rub circles into his boyfriend's back.

It took a while for Kurt to calm down, but when he finally did, the two boys kissed passionately.

"Love you," they said in unision.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm not going to attempt to formulate an excuse…so just read the chapter. XD!**

**Chapter 6**

Finally after a long moment of silence, Blaine's stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry?" Kurt asked.

"So hungry I'd probably eat you if you were edible," Blaine replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered, "Dork," as the two boys climbed out of bed and headed downstairs.

"I may be a dork, but I'm _your _dork," Blaine smiled.

"Yes. Yes you are," Kurt shook his head; Blaine's dorkiness was adorable.

"Oh my god! Your stepmom made _pancakes!" _Blaine moaned, hurrying over to the table and piling his plate with pancakes.

"How about a 'hello' or 'thank you' to the cook?" Carole asked, wiping her hands on her apron. But she was smiling. "Hi Kurt, hi Blaine."

"Hi, Carole," Kurt replied, and Blaine attempted a thank you, but because his mouth was full, it ended up coming out as, "Phank woo, Mishus Hummel."

"Blaine, you're already halfway done with those!" Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's antics.

"What, I'm hungry!" Blaine looked innocently up at Kurt.

"You're just like Finn," Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Pancakes?" The said boy appeared at that moment and lunged at the table. "Don't eat them all!" he cried to Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "Can I have one?" he asked.

Finn looked on the verge of saying no, until Blaine elbowed him hard and turned to his boyfriend. "Of course," Blaine smiled like a gentleman.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Carole asked.

Finn shrugged. "Play videos games all day," he replied.

Carole suppressed a sigh. "What about you two?"

"Maybe I'll play with Fi-OW!" Blaine rubbed his rib tenderly. "That hurt, Kurt!" he glared at him accusingly.

"Sorry, but you are not playing video games with my stepbrother all day," Kurt replied.

"Still. You didn't have to elbow me that hard," Blaine brushed fingers against his already bruised rib. It brought back the memories of the night before and he looked down, trying to keep it all at bay.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine shook his head. "Sorry," he whispered, picking at his food now.

"Don't be," Kurt whispered, kissing his lover.

"Kurt, can we-? I mean-?"

"You wanna be alone with me right now?" Kurt asked, understanding.

Blaine nodded, and Kurt took his hand, leading him upstairs as tears began to fall from Blaine's eyes.


	7. Very Important AN!

**Very Important A/N! I'm posting this on every one of my stories, on my profile, and on my RP. I'll also be sending it out to all of my inboxers. I'm changing my screen name! That's right. I will no longer be Isabel M. My new username will be KlaineGleekFanGirl That's all.)**


End file.
